In the case of strip supply lead, heretofore the branch leads have also taken the form of strip leads. They are connected to the main lead by removing the insulation from the latter in the area where it is desired to locate the branch lead followed by electrically connecting the bared end of each conductor of the branch lead to a conductor of the main lead, by soldering or spotwelding for example, the branch thus formed then being recovered with insulating material. At the end of the branch lead, remote from the main strip supply lead, the conductors are bared as required so that electrical contact with them can be established.
The production of such a strip supply lead with branch leads is relatively expensive in that it is labor intensive on account of the several operations that have to be carried out. Since the connections between the conductors of the main lead and the conductors of the branch lead have to be made with care in order to prevent dissimilar contact resistances between the individual conductors or the possible occurrence of poor mutual contact, skilled labor has to be used for making these connections.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to improve strip supply leads of the initially described kind and having one or more branch leads so that they can be produced more economically and are particularly reliable in operation.